


Morning, Angel

by adecutegirlz



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adecutegirlz/pseuds/adecutegirlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm quite shit at writing. I wrote this at five in the morning, and it's unedited and all. Sorry.

Harry wakes up to sticky-up caramel hair in his face, and warm boy pressed against his front. He blinks blearily, and the room actually comes into focus. Sunlight floods in from the window and lights up the whole room. Harry shifts back a little and props himself up on an elbow, so Louis falls on his back and Harry can see his face. Louis frowns a little in his sleep, like he knows Harry isn't spooning him anymore. Still, he looks absolutely beautiful, facial features softened in sleep, mouth slack and eyelids loose. Harry rakes back the golden brown hair from his forehead. He could stare at Louis forever, because Louis is absolutely gorgeous, with the sunlight highlighting his features, and Harry's heart physically aches with love for this Adonis lying on his bed. Harry has absolutely no idea what he did to deserve this. Louis is the sun and the stars, and Harry's just some discarded useless junk. He's ugly and fat, and there's a useless mass of tangles on his hair, but somehow Louis is in love with him. Louis shifts a bit closer to him, and Harry can't resist pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Louis' eyelids flutter open and it takes him a few seconds before he's smiling warmly. "Morning, angel," he croaks. Harry's heart melts because, god, his morning voice is utterly sexy. "Morning, beautiful," Harry smiles, swooping down for a kiss. He presses his lips against Louis' for a few seconds. Louis smiles and, wow, Harry can't breathe because does Louis even have a notion of how stunning he is?  
"My morning breath's horrible, I'll warn ya," Louis whispers. Harry doesn't think so. He kisses Louis again and swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. When Louis doesn't respond, Harry pinches him. Gently, but hard enough to sting. Louis gasps, opening his mouth and Harry immediately licks in. Louis mouth is warm and sweet, regardless. Harry kisses him lazily, rubbing circles on Louis stomach, head swimming with love and contentment. When he pulls back, Louis is smiling and his eyes are very blue, like the ocean. If Harry could choose a death, he'd choose drowning. Louis' lips are slightly swollen and shiny, and Harry just wants to kiss them again. So he does. They kiss until Harry gasping for air and they have to separate. "I love you," Louis gasps, and the look in his eyes tells Harry he means it. Harry's heart nearly bursts with happiness. "I love you too," Harry whispers, and they kiss some more until Louis remind him that they have rehearsals at one.  
They make love in the shower, Louis gasping out, "I love you," when he comes and that brings Harry over the edge too.  
Louis is absolutely handsome, and Harry's the luckiest guy to wake up to those cerulean orbs and tanned skin.  
His own beautiful angel.


End file.
